One With Illusion
by Xyllix
Summary: A cunning assassin isn't complete without her strategist. A general was certainly no exception. ( In process of re-edit)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: UPDATE: This has been revised from the old version, and will connect with the next chapter of this. **

**For the readers who want to get ****straight to the smut, its on the second chapter lol. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you wish :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or it's characters.**

* * *

**One With Illusion**

Leblanc gazed into the mirror standing before her and looked at the reflection of herself, a woman with dark purple hair and deep violet robes; carrying a staff which had crystals slowly twirling around the center. She was torn on whether to feel accomplished or ashamed at what she became throughout the past few years – A leader of an underground government, successful, wealthy, and desired by summoners throughout the League.

She shook her head, shooing off her mind's distracting monologue and looked back down at the papers on her desk. Leblanc pursed her lips and picked up her annotated list of all the Champions in the League. Of course she knew everyone, but it never hurt to have a physical copy where she could mark off whoever didn't possess a potential to become a member for the Black Rose. Scanning the parchment, she took the liberty of crossing out the Demacians first, rolling her eyes at the mental images of Lux, Garen, and Jarvan IV to name a few. Swain had promised he would do his part in recruiting, but as far as Leblanc was concerned he was mainly focused on finding new strategies and weapons to destroy their adversaries–not that she minded anyway; the Black Rose had always been her independent priority, and it was vital that Noxus claimed victories in battles.

The thought of Swain lingered in her head for a while longer, her attentions swirling around the idea of meeting him again after so many months void of their meetups; Leblanc had always enjoyed their conversations, even if it was kept to the subjects of their co-operated schemes. Swain was her equal in intellect, ability, and interests, and while their relationship was mainly driven by their shared goals, she held feelings for him; they exchanged in flirting, but never got anywhere. Leblanc repressed everything, even when their interactions began to have more familiarity, warmth, and small sparks of romance.

She had to remind herself that it was too dangerous to love.

A knock on her suite's door interrupted her thoughts, and Leblanc snapped away from her mind, summoning her clone to answer the door while she hid behind a piece of furniture– a habit of precaution she grew fond of over the years. The clone opened the door and she saw her ally greet her with a friendly smile.

"Hello Swain, what made you decide to pay a visit to my quarters?" the clone asked, a teasing tone tainting her voice.

"Is visiting an old friend for tea something to be ashamed of?" Swain inquired. Leblanc dismissed her clone and took its place, swaying her hips as she waltzed over to the door. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, she observed– probably surprised at the lack of her cape and headpiece which usually adorned her body.

"If that's all you wanted, we could just take this to the Fields of Justice; just you and I in one match. How does that sound?" She leaned against the door with a smug smirk, her eyes gazing at the Noxian general.

"Evaine, I just wish to talk alone" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her eye to eye , then down her body as Swain realized she had tensed up and stopped leaning against the doorway. Leblanc's smug smirk faded slowly as the atmosphere around them grew heavy. Her gaze drifted away from his eyes, then to the hands on her shoulders. The Deceiver's heart raced as old memories resurfaced in her mind, times from the past where Swain did the same gesture before leaning in and kissing her cheek reassuringly, where he held her during those nights she found herself wanting the company of someone other than herself. They never did kiss on the lips, for reasons even LeBlanc couldn't fully grasp.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned, her voice masking the emotion of her thoughts.

"A talk" Swain replied and let go of her, he walked ahead to the violet loveseat nearby, and Leblanc closed the door before she followed afterwards. She watched him observe her expansive suite while she went to sit beside him.

"Did you decorate your room like this because of your old quarters back in Noxus?" he asked

"What can I say? I prefer to make myself feel home." She crossed one leg over the other and started moving around some of the few items lying on the dark mahogany coffee table. Leblanc knew that Swain was watching her as intently as she was; a habit that formed in the past.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic." LeBlanc quipped sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She detested that question.

"What's been meddling you this time?"

"Nothing" She knew he wouldn't question her any further. "Where's that wily bird of yours?"

"Beatrice is in my room. But I–ah– also wanted to hand you this" Swain took one of her hands and took a crystal from his pocket, then set it down on her smooth palm. Leblanc's lips parted as she realized it was a crystal from the enemy's nexus from the last match they played together, it must have failed to dissolve when her team destroyed the base. She picked it up and observed it in awe, noticing the light purple tint it had as well as the smoothness of the shard's surface; despite it being broken off from the rest of the nexus and falling on the stones of the Rift. LeBlanc always thought that the tower, inhibitor, and nexus "crystals" were always made of simple glass; but she was wrong.

"It hit Soraka in the head and she gave it to me due to Garen and Lux having a dispute over it. Lux wanted to keep it but Garen wanted to shatter it onto the floor as a sign of "victory". I was going to give it to you much earlier, but you left the match before I could"

"Thank you." Leblanc replied slowly, her fingers put the shard in a small pouch she carried around as her eyes drifted around the room. Finally, she looked up at him; her expression failing to betray her emotions. Swain gave a slight smile and turned his gaze to the mahogany table. He had no idea how hard it was to accept the small gift, how hard it was to forget her past feelings for him– though faded and often dismissed from her thoughts.

"You always do like a bit of purple in anything"

She shrugged and dodged eye contact once more.

"Evaine." Swain put a hand to her cheek and gently moved her face towards him. Her glassy eyes didn't reflect their usual warmth when around him, her touch just slightly colder, and maybe less affectionate.

She moved his hand away and made her way to the desk nearby, taking the list of Champions and looked over it again. Leblanc knew it hurt him, each time she rejected a gesture of reassurance; though strategic and calculating– Swain wasn't without a heart. "I've been thinking, perhaps we can convince someone like Katarina? " Leblanc suggested smoothly.

"Perhaps, but persuasion would be difficult. Katarina is stubborn. She might be a Noxian but that won't be enough to sway her to our side." Swain responded

"Mm true, give me a moment. I'll prepare us some tea"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing" LeBlanc began to pry her hand away "Let go."

"You can trust me."

"Can I really!?" she yelled.

A wave of silence passed through them.


	2. Chapter 2

A wave of silence passed through them.

Her frustration welled up in her chest as brown eyes met orange, damn him for making her feel the way she did, fuck him for being so supportive of her! Why did he have to uncover her puzzles while everyone else couldn't?

Swain caressed her cheek once more, an ever so subtle yet impacting touch making Leblanc blush furiously.

"Fuck you Jericho…" She slightly stuttered and mentally hit herself for it.

_Why do you have to make this so hard for me?_

"I know what you feel Evaine, you don't have to hide it. I've known for so many years…"

He hit her final nerve.

_Why do I have to be so pathetic?!_

"You know_ nothing _about me!" Leblanc screamed, heat soared through her body; flaring her up.

She pushed her hands against his chest and shoved him away, at the same time he pulled her close, and she was caught off guard as his lips met hers in a deep kiss. Her mind failed to work and her sensitivity heightened, Leblanc became suddenly aware of every movement made, his scent enveloped her senses; an almost undetectable hint of roses. Slowly, he pulled back.

Silence grew between them, her hands flat on his chest; feeling every rise and fall of his breath. The tears locked behind her eyes burst free, streaming down her face as his arms embraced her in warmth. Her body shook violently as waves of unstoppable emotions flowed through her; Leblanc buried her face in his garments. She couldn't handle it anymore, all the restrained passion, all that love… She was a fucking idiot.

_How could she have let her guard down so easily? What the hell was she thinking?!_

Swain combed his fingers through her hair, observing quietly as he reassured her. His former Matron and longtime friend, an ally who never let him down despite the impossible circumstances they were both faced with. They ruled over Noxus, they fought battles side by side, and while they had separate goals–it never drew them far from each other.

She looked up at him and pulled Swain close, kissing him impassionedly with reckless abandon. He smirked and pushed her to the purple cushions of the couch nearby. Leblanc's legs hit the edge and she stumbled back, her eyes widening as he gently eased himself on top of her; his body pressing against hers. Heat stirred within her lower regions as she watched him put his cane aside.

"Jericho…" she uttered quietly as he lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling while his hand drifted down her thigh. Leblanc gasped softly and bit her bottom lips, she shuddered and felt her control slip through her fingers as his soft lips peppered kisses through her alabaster skin.

"You've always tempted me Evaine… Don't think I forgot any of those times you teased me." Swain began disrobing himself and Leblanc quickly stopped his hands.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom…" She managed to say.

"Alright"

Swain went to her room and Leblanc locked her suite's doors then hurried to her own chambers. She shut the door behind her and locked that as well. Gentle streams of light filtered through gaps in the dark purple curtains as silence lingered between them once more. Swain sat on the edge of her bed, watching Leblanc carefully. Her heart raced at the realization of the situation both of them landed themselves in, she knew the outcome as much as he did. And they both knew what they needed right then and there; each other.

"Jericho… Are you sure you-"

"Evaine I've never been so certain" She saw heard him chuckle gently. "Come here."

Slowly, Leblanc headed away from the doors and stood in front of him. She put her hands on his legs, ever eternally careful of his injured one as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Why don't I give you a little show first?" She whispered, a sly smirk gracing her lips.

"Show me" He replied quietly, arousal in his voice.

Leblanc backed away and moved her hands slowly down her body; she undid her belt accessories and let them fall to the floor. The Deceiver slowly undid her top and freed her breasts, they weren't overly big like some of the other female champions in the League, but average sized enough to deem them alluring. She felt Swain's eyes ogle over her closely as she put her thumbs inside the rim of her deep purple and laced underwear. His hands were gripping the bedsheets, all of his attention enamored with the curvy woman stripping in front of him; Leblanc slowly moved them down her legs and moved them aside with the rest of her clothing, testing Swain's patience as she moved cautiously towards him once more.

"My, my… I'm surprised you didn't take me right then and there" she pursed her lips and smiled.

Suddenly, he pulled her to the mattress; lying beneath him. Leblanc blinked in surprise as she watched him move faster than she's ever observed. Swain undressed himself quickly, shoving aside garments and metal to the floor as quickly as he could until they were both bare. She admired his look of frustration and the lean muscles he possessed, growing wetter by the minute despite not having any actual foreplay.

"Evaine… You look beautiful…" he said quietly.

"As do you…"

They locked their lips in a passionate dance, his hands exploring every inch of her body– she gasped as he touched sensitive areas all the while loving the feel of his calloused hands throughout her skin. His hands palmed her breasts and moved them around gently, she rewarded him with soft moans as his lips moved to her neck then to her chest. Leblanc felt his hard member pressing against her stomach, eager and awaiting. She moved her hands down his chest and pushed him off of her, carefully taking dominance. Leblanc straddled him and smirked.

"I happen to like being on top, Jericho."

"I wonder why"

"This is why" she grinned and leaned down, sucking the head gently while her hands made quick work of his shaft, stroking at a fast pace. Swain groaned in pleasure, his hands moving to her luscious purple hair as her hand was replaced with her mouth taking in his length. Leblanc's entrance dripped with her excitement, so much to the point where she felt it move down her thighs. He muttered swears beneath his breath; Swain gripped Leblanc's hair as her tongue and mouth expertly pleasured him, oh it's been far too long since he's felt this… Swain drowned himself in the pool of ecstasy and went as far as moaning.

Leblanc pulled back and laughed "I never thought I'd ever hear you moan" she grinned.

"_Hush_."

Without much patience left, she positioned herself over his member. Leblanc lowered herself roughly unto him, both of them gasping at the surge of pleasure as she took in his entire length. She paced herself in hard and deep, her hands pressing against his chest. Swain put his hands on her hips and groaned.

"Fuck me… by the gods… J-Jericho!" Leblanc cried out, her expression twisted in ecstasy.

"G-goddamnit, you're tight…" Swain grunted.

"And you fucking love it"

"Gods yes…"

She thrust in at a quicker pace, crying out in pleasure as Swain penetrated her deeply. He caught her off guard and switched their position, so he dominated her once more.

Swain wasted no time in re-entering her. They met each other's lips in a heated battle as he fucked her senseless, her walls began to tighten as he felt her close in to climax.

"S-Swain! I-I need you!" Leblanc moaned

"I'm g-getting there! Hold back!" He panted, his thrusts became erratic and deep as he felt his own orgasm drawing in. Her nails ran down his back and moved her legs around his waist.

In one last thrust, they tumbled over the edge. Her walls tightened around his member, their voices meeting in a chorus of moans and gasps; Swain released himself inside of her and pulled out, resting himself beside Leblanc as the room filled with breathless pants. She pressed her body against his, putting an arm around him as she hummed in satisfaction; Swain pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"And you said I know nothing about you"

"Shut up" She laughed.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any suggestions on how to write smut better, please review and tell me! (im sorry if this was bad omfg xD ) **


End file.
